


Roped dream

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce and Dick have their own signals on how the night would go





	Roped dream

It was always Bruce’s hand that let him know how the night would go. It was always the signal between them. It might look casual, accidental but when one considered that it was Bruce doing the touching then the understanding came that this was one hundred percent intentional. Bruce sought him out and touched him with purpose, to convey a message and always Dick’s body was ready.

Their touches spoke for them, they understood each other’s language through brushes alone and knew what the other was asking for. When it came to Bruce touching his shoulder, a simple lingering brush to his neck Dick knew that Bruce wanted Dick to go upstairs and wait for Bruce’s lead. What would follow would be slow, drugging kisses to make Dick weak in the knees. Kisses that went to his soul as they kept the light low and twisted in Bruce’s sheets together.

The nights that Bruce took the lead were nights that they needed each other in a more emotional way. It was sex but it was more than that. It was connection and need. Bruce’s hands framing his face keeping their faces together as one and then both of them came. It was slow relentless thrusts that drove one or the other out of their minds. It was hands on hips as they grinded together pants and promises slipping into the silence of the room. It was an act that showed how much they relied and needed each other.

A flavour of desperation, a need for comfort. There was always that taste of it in the nights that Bruce wanted Dick to let him guide it. Because he wanted Dick and the comfort provided, Bruce without words asked for the healing, the understanding that they gave each other. It was more than sex, it was about the connection and they used their bodies to achieve that connection. It was not uncommon to cuddle afterwards no words between them. To kiss and just sleep their hearts lightened from whatever set Bruce off.

Now that was when Bruce brushed his shoulder or his neck. Dick knew from that would kind of night to expect. Or at least anticipate. It was something different if they were sitting and Bruce reached for his knee. The energy was different and so was the grip, not only was it totally different it was anticipatory and no way to mistake for anything else.

What better way to say he wanted to suck Dick off or to have Dick suck him off as soon as possible? That was a hint towards the sort of fun that Bruce wanted to have. That his mind was in a playful place and that he was looking forward to having Dick wrecked or was going to have Dick wreck him.

And Dick enjoyed when he got to blow Bruce, the look of Bruce’s eyes watching him, the firm hand in his hair. The curses that he wrung from Bruce along with the gasps and pants. The way he could make Bruce writhe and beg by swallowing him deep. By taking him to the base and playing with his balls or tracing his rim could make dark blue eyes go black. It was a favourite activity of Dick’s and rather enjoyable but of course Bruce liked to do it to him too.

Hell, Bruce liked to go down on Dick so often it might as well be his job sometimes. He was so good at it too. He had Dick staring at the sky, gulping down swear words and clutching onto Bruce’s hair for some sort of anchor. His tongue on his cock made Dick writhe, beg and most of the time see stars and lose his breath. Bruce was just entirely too good so a hard grip to his leg made Dick get hard right away because he was going to enjoy himself either way.

Now there was another way that Bruce signalled to him how the night ahead might just play out. A way that got his blood sizzling and made him itchy to get upstairs as soon as he could because who knew how it was going to go down but Bruce was in a mood and he wanted it bad.

His waist, his hips. That hold to his waist, that curve of hand. That lingering touch or brush, it just drove Dick up the wall when Bruce did it and it most certainly was not fair what it did to him. Bruce’s hand just radiated heat, it might not seem so but Dick got so aware of Bruce and his hand that all he could do was think about it. How big it felt on his waist, on his hip. On his lower back, he would feel the heat from Bruce’s hand spreading through his suit to the rest of his body and the want for Bruce would just grow to almost unbearable lengths.

With just a touch Bruce had him needing him. He would be counting the minutes until they finished whatever they were doing and they could escape to the bedroom. But the thing about the waist touch, the hip touch or the fucking lower back touch was that Bruce was not in the mood for waiting either.

If they were alone in the cave someone might get pushed over the console and filthily wrecked. In the elevator to upstairs someone would get shoved against the wall and undressed or jacked off until they reached upstairs. When that brush or touch came it was anything goes once they were alone and Dick loved that.

He adored it because it was fun, it was needy and it made them human. Too many times it felt as though he was losing Bruce to the darkness he threw himself in and it was moments like this that Bruce revealed his human side to him. His human side with wants and needs. The human side that would pick Dick up as though he weighed nothing, loop his legs over his arms and press him against a wall and fuck him until Dick cried out or screamed. It was this human side of Bruce that laughed, teased and told Dick exactly how he felt in actual fucking words.

So when Bruce’s hand slid to his lower back, hovered for a few seconds before it dipped. Cupped his ass and squeezed then curved around his waist, Dick felt his cock harden so quickly in his suit that his fingers made a typo on his report. He said nothing, Bruce said nothing and the hand went away when Bruce went back to the display he was building. Nothing was said but Dick’s cock was so hard in his pants he wanted to save the report and throw Bruce into the nearest chair.

His body was warm but he did not fidget. Instead he focused on his report even as he was highly aware of Bruce’s movements in the cave. He typed and reconsidered even as his cock stayed hard and his upper body itched for Bruce’s touch. Not a moment too soon did he finish and triple check the report. Save it and fire it off to the various locations that it had to go.

He stared at the blank screen and considered his options as his leaking cock tried to think for him. He could go and jump Bruce but that never went well when Bruce was still working. The furthest Dick would get was a few nibbles and if he was lucky a few seconds of dry humping. Bruce letting him feel just what Dick did to him and how much Bruce was affected by it. That was if he was lucky and he was not feeling that lucky.

No the safest and smartest best would be a seduction. Something casual but calculated and Bruce… he was a man that liked to watch. A man that like to anticipate just as much as act and Dick, he was a born showman.

He undid the first part to his suit on the way to the showers. Practical movements only but his discarded shirt showed off his back to Bruce as he left. The uniform went where it always did. The little basket for washing as Dick made his way to the showers. No cold water, only warm to wash away the night and Gotham, a little warmth for making sure he was clean and relaxed. It took time but it felt good, it was taking care of himself.

As much as he wanted to give his cock some attention, beyond cleaning and admittedly a tiny bit of toying Dick left himself alone. That was not the intention. Not yet. The bathroom was as empty as he had entered it when he left the shower and that amused him, his towel he lazily dried himself with before he took the first form of attack.

Bruce’s dress shirt that the man had discarded before their patrol had begun. Dick slipped into it and chuckled at how it draped on him. Bruce was broader than him, a little taller him but the shirt made a good look the white open shirt draped over him and almost dwarfing him.

He could go out just like that but that would ruin the surprise of it. Take away most the seduction of it so Dick pulled on a pair of fresh boxers and adjusted himself before he left the bathroom. No words had to be spoken he just made his way to the stairs a grin on his face. He could feel the tension in the cave and it was coming from Bruce. The man was so focused he was making the air sizzle. Just how Dick wanted it.

The trip to Bruce’s room was a quick and silent one in which he ran into no one. He was in no mood to explain why he was in Bruce’s shirt. Somethings were better left unexplained.

Bruce’s bed was huge, it always had been and Dick had no problem sinking onto it and crawling to where he wanted to be. He sniffed Bruce’s pillow and hugged it a sigh escaping him and echoing in the room. Next would come the wait, he had done everything that he had to. He shoved a hand down his boxers to tease his half hard cock and groaned. He wished Bruce would hurry up. he needed Bruce to hurry up. waiting was not fair on him. He wanted him but who knew how long Bruce would draw things out.

He took himself in hand as he kneeled his back to the door his face buried in Bruce’s pillow. With every inhale he gripped the head of his cock and thumbed at the slit, played with the wetness and precum. Every stroke was harsh but done in a way to keep him on edge. A tease to keep him on the edge for Bruce whenever the man would arrive.

The click of the door closing took him out of the faint trance he had fallen in and he grinned into the pillow even as he reached further back his hand slipping past his cock, past his balls to tease his rim. He bit his lip as he teased his hole and wished he had slicker fingers.

“You couldn’t wait?” Even though Bruce sounded serious, Dick could feel the man’s amusement. He snorted into the pillow and bucked his hips in response and arched his back. “I guess not.” Bruce mused. There was the sound of clothes drifting to the floor as Bruce approached the bed. “It looks good on you.” The bed sank lightly with Bruce’s weight as the man climbed onto the bed. “You look so good like that.” Bruce breathed as his hand stroked down Dick’s back to settle on his hips. “So good in my things but so good out of them too.”

Dick looked up from the pillow a smile on his face as he took in Bruce in his boxers sitting next to him the smell of soap on his skin and the hair lightly tussled from discarding his shirt. “Can’t choose?” He asked cheekily. Bruce said nothing in response but his hand wrapped around Dick’s neck to pull him close. The kiss was fierce with Dick giving in and surrendering to Bruce and with Bruce taking and caressing his hands roaming and possessing Dick with his hands.

Under the shirt, under the boxers to tease and then out again. To frame his face and keep Dick still as Bruce poured every once of talent and skill he had into making Dick breathless and boneless. He slumped to the bed when Bruce finally let him go his cock so hard it was throbbing, leaking and a hairsbreadth from cumming. He heard the opening of a drawer but he was too busy trying to catch his damn breath to pay too much attention. It was when he heard Bruce’s laugh and felt the hand on his boxers that he tilted his hips up enough for the man to pull them down. He did not though.

Instead he held Dick’s ass in his hands, pulled at it, massaged the muscles with a lusty sigh that made Dick laugh into the pillow. Then the boxers were tugged down but not too far. It confused him for a second until he felt Bruce pull aside his cheeks and then came the first finger. Thick and knowing. Slipping into him and making him whimper from want and gratitude.

He moved with the finger as much as he was able. Bruce’s grip on his cheek kept him from fucking himself back on Bruce’s finger and he wanted to do that. He wanted to hurry it along as Bruce stretched him slowly his finger going from one to two but still teasing Dick as they rubbed and stroked him. It was crazy and he wanted to take them. Fuck himself on them until he rubbed all the spots Bruce was deliberately avoiding. He cried out in relief at the third finger at the stretch and the pleasure as Bruce finally got serious his breathing heavy as he sat behind Dick.

“Lean forward.” Bruce said softly as he pulled out the fingers and ignored Dick’s cry of distress. Dick leaned forward and barely had braced himself before Bruce’s thick cock had him howling into the pillow. So thick, so hard and the way Bruce slowly sank into him made him clench his fingers into the sheets. Not from pain, never from pain but the urge to lose it was there tempting him. His cock was bobbing and the effort it took to hold on would have drawn blood if he had held anything in his hand. “Breathe.” Bruce kissed his neck to soothe him as he waited but switched to nipping at Dick’s neck instead which caused Dick to shiver and clench, groans forced from him and from Bruce too. “Breathe.” The man insisted as he slowly withdrew to rock back inside.

“Move.” Dick insisted and Bruce did just that his next thrust harder than the one before and setting Dick to rights. His mouth dropped open as his hands shook and his balance wavered before he tilted his hips up further which drew a strangled curse from Bruce and dropped his upper body to the bed in invitation for Bruce to take over and pound him like he was holding back from doing.

Bruce took him up on that invitation with a groan and hands tight on Dick’s hips keeping him titled to the right angle before Bruce let go and god did he let go. Dick was so full, so stretched and everywhere that Bruce had been avoiding he targeted as though he had some sort of nefarious agenda. Dick moaned into the sheets, shivered in Bruce’s grip as his prostate was stroked over time and time again with Bruce’s thrusts before he groaned loud and low his cum spilling below him as Bruce kept going, each hard thrust fucking him through his orgasm and forcing the cum from him.

When he was wrung out, the sweat on his back causing Bruce’s grip to slip just slightly did Bruce’s smooth pace falter and the man bit his shoulder as he groaned, stilled his cock buried to the hilt his cock jerking and cum flooding Dick up with every jerk as Dick jerked and whimpered. He would say something cocky or maybe teasing but the only energy he had was to wave and tug at Bruce until the man nuzzled against him until they could exchange a tired sloppy kiss. Dick had it good and he was grateful but after the whole night he was tired out.


End file.
